1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a piston for an internal combustion engine, having a lower piston part and an upper piston part disposed on the lower piston part, which has a top land that runs around its circumference, and a ring belt that runs around its circumference.
2. The Prior Art
German Patent Application No. DE 103 40 292 A1 describes a piston having an essentially cylindrical basic body that has a ring element in the radially outer region of the piston crown, which element forms a cooling channel together with the basic body. The ring element accommodates a ring insert for a compression ring.
Because of the many different demands on pistons for modern internal combustion engines, new production methods are sought, with which pistons having a variable structure, and which are adapted as well as possible to the requirements in engine operation, can be obtained with the least possible effort.